


Love Shouldn't Be A Secret

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [8]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is going to kill them.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Park Yoochun
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Love Shouldn't Be A Secret

Yoochun heard the whispers follow him down the street. He gave up ever feeling like he was dressed differently enough not to attract attention. Even in LA and other parts of the US, fangirls followed him around. Jaejoong had promised, after the military, they were disappearing for three weeks in some weird obscure town in Europe.

Jaejoong had disappeared in Canada once, he could do it again.

It gave Yoochun hope.

He stepped through a glass door and nodded at the security guard who had to keep the fangirls from following him inside. He made a mental note to give the man a bonus. The elevator took him up to the forty-second floor and let him out in a long, nondescript hallway. Apartment forty-two-twenty-two.

He swiped his keycard, entered the access code, and slipped in through the door.

His lover was singing, no words, just notes, just music. He did that sometimes, stumbling through notes until inspiration drew him to writing it down. Lyrics more often than music, but his lover had such a nice voice.

He was in the living room, shorts, t-shirt. Freshly showered. He turned when Yoochun kicked off his flipflops, smiling widely.

“You need to learn to come through the garage,” Junho said and walked toward him.

Yoochun did not answer, preferring to wrap his arms around Junho’s strong body and accept a quick kiss. Kisses sounded okay, but being held sounded better. He put his head against Junho’s shoulder and breathed deeply.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lips pressed to his forehead.

“We need to tell your brother,” Yoochun said. “It’s getting harder and harder to keep quiet.”

Junho pushed him away and frowned. “We’ve talked about this. Junsu is--”

Yoochun shook his head. “He’ll be more angry because we’ve been hiding it. We need to tell him.”

“I’m not ready yet.”

Yoochun stepped away from him and crossed his arms. Junho’s face looked pained. “I know you aren’t. But I am. Your brother is one of the most important people in my life, and it is not fair to him or to us that I cannot proclaim how much I love you to everyone important in my life. Jaejoong knows, but--”

“Love?” Junho said. “You ...”

Yoochun chuckled and nodded. “I love you. This, between us, isn’t just a fluke anymore. It isn’t just a ‘until we find someone else.’ It’s been a year and a half, Junho-yah. Love shouldn't be a secret, and I love you. I want ... I want everyone to know that.”

Junho frowned. “My brother is going to kill you.”

“Your brother is going to kill you.”

Junho huffed and crossed his arms. Yoochun stepped back into him and used light touches on his arms and then his neck to get him to relax. Again, Junho hugged him.

“Okay. Fine, but only because I love you too.”

Yoochun laughed and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
